fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Together! Pretty Cure
Fight Together! Pretty Cure is based on a chat some users had. The main idea was created by CureKanade and Curenatsuki but the show was created by Cure Believe. Plot Characters Cures Info will be updated and more will be added soon! Utakaze Arisa / Cure Anime Arisa is the main cure of Kokoro Pretty Cure! and the leader of the team. She is lively and peppy, with a somewhat klutzy side to her and a somewhat sarcastic and fierce side to her. Arisa is a huge fan of magical girl anime, and she says that becoming a Pretty Cure is just like a scenario in an anime. She transforms into Cure Anime (which she named her cure form herself) because she loves anime, and she wouldn't live a day without watching/hearing about it. Her theme color is rose pink. Her power is light and water. Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage Cherry is the main Cure of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She is a crazy sports fanatic and shows this in public sometimes. She is on her school's soccer team because tennis hurt her arm when younger. She hates going to school unlike her parents, but she still goes to have a chance to talk to some of the students there. She transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage and her theme color is scarlet. Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage Rose is one of the main characters of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She was the princess of Mirage Kingdom before it was attacked and she failed to protect it. She had departed to Earth under the name Tsukikage Rose to disguise herself. She later met the other Pretty Cure (from her team), but didn't join until they were in trouble. It is later revealed she is a gentle person and can cook very well. She transforms into Cure Moonlight Mirage and her theme color is silver and dark purple. Later in the show, she, along with Ellen, are taken to the dark side because of Rose's power and Ellen's big secret. Yamakaze Aya / Cure Forte When Aya first appeared, the boys thought that she is cool. But she's a 'study nerd'. She is also strict and somehow disrespectful. It has been revealed that Aya is a multi talented girl. She first wanted to fight alone. After her identity was revealed, she changed, but she remained being a 'study nerd'. She apologizes to her elders. Aya can also be a helping hand. Aya has no fears, and she is a genius; she never fails a test and she always get A's in her report card. She transforms into Cure Forte and her theme color is red. Alpha-5000 / Agent Cure Mission Alpha is the only robot member in the team. She is a cheerful, funny robot, and she can be very noisy in some times. She is the only Cure that is a robot in the entire franchise. She is also very smart in Math and Science, and she goes to The Headquarters Academy. She transforms into Agent Cure Mission and her theme color is black and gold. Nishiyama Saya / Cure Love Saya is the character based on Curenatsuki. She enjoys leading people and is said to be a natural leader. She is very lively but sometimes is a klutz. Saya's very outgoing but is scared of new beginnings and changing. She enjoys singing very much and is also a huge anime fan. She and Arisa (Cure Anime) are very similar. She transforms into Cure Love and her theme color is baby blue, baby pink and white. Fukushiro Yoshi / Cure Amaryllis Mirage / Super Amaryllis Mirage Yoshi is based on Cure Believe. She first appears as a shy person and never talked to anyone. She met the others, not knowing of their Cure egos, and became friends with them. She was surprised when she found out they were Pretty Cure and wanted to become one very bad. After transforming for the first time, she immediately decided to become more of a friend with Arisa, Rose, and Saya. She transforms into Cure Amaryllis Mirage and her theme color is baby purple. The interesting thing about her is she actually represents something (happiness). Mid-series, she becomes best friends with Ellen and cares deeply for her. When Ellen was captured by the Regina haters, Yoshi had to receive an upgrade due to her and Ellen's power loss. Yoshi, thanks to an angel, became Super Amaryllis Mirage and keeps that upgrade from that point on. Haretsu Hanabi / Cure Magic Hanabi is based on Cure Lucky. She is a cheerful, funny, hyper girl with a happy-go-lucky personality, but is also known for being short-tempered and even rude at times. She is said to be bossy and sometimes shows off her sly and elegant sides. Due to her low patience, Hanabi often acts before thinking, but in the end everything ends happily for her. She is fond of and good at drawing, singing and cooking. She transforms into Cure Magic and her theme color is magenta. Takagishi Ellen / Cure Rainbow /''' Colorful Cure Rainbow''' Ellen is based on Cure Coco. She is a kind and nice person. She tries hard and wants to get things done. She always tries to save or help people in need. She has a hobby of playing piano, drawing, singing, dancing, and learning. She transforms into Cure Rainbow. Mid-series, she becomes best friends with Yoshi (who both lose their powers), but is shortly captured afterwards. Mikawa Ami / Cure Fruit Ami is based on FairySina. She is a very cute girl. She is always happy and likes to be friend to everybody. She has two younger sisters. She likes to be outside and be with friends. She transforms into Cure Fruit. Hiketsu Yoru / Cure Night Star Yoru is based on CureKanade. She is a mysterious girl who is shy and friendly. She likes to draw, sing, read and play sport. She hates spiders (except for daddy-long legs), ghost and murders. She transforms into Cure Night Star. Shiranui Ammy / Cure Amaterasu Ammy is based on Curewolfy11. She is smart, graceful, and seems to enjoy the sun. She is also a decent artist and decided to take on painting. She transforms into Cure Amaterasu. Rara '''/ '''Cure Sky Rara is Ellen's mascot. She is the only mascot who was a Cure. No one knows about the story, how she became a Cure, or became a mascot, people also don't know how old she is, much info about her is secret. She claims, that she cannot trasform, without her transformation device, which she doesn't know where it is. However, she has a relationship to know Ellen, and Coco because she lived on the same kingdom, as a Cure. Ellen doesn't know that Rara was the Cure who saved her from the massive attack of Boss, who destroyed their kingdom. Mascots Angel / Angelina Mari Arisa's mascot. Hana Cherry's mascot. When Cherry was captured, she became Rose's substitute mascot. Kira Rose's mascot. When Rose was captued, she became Cherry's substitute mascot. Hummy Most likely Aya's mascot, considering she is from Suite Pretty Cure's fan-sequel. Ruki Saya's mascot. Joy Yoshi's mascot. Puffy Hanabi's mascot. Rara Ellen's mascot, who is also a Cure, called Cure Sky. When Ellen was captured, she became Yoshi's substitute mascot. Strawberry Ami's mascot. Venus Yoru's mascot. Issun Ammy's mascot. He often make the other mascots angry. Villains Regina haters *Brainwashed haters: **Coco **Ira **Ellen **Rose, only until episode 28 **Cherry Boss Little Girl Others Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage Kuchiki Rukia Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Noda Italy China Tsukino Usagi / Sailor Moon Hino Akane / Cure Sunny Kurosaki Ichigo Mouri Ran God Tachibana Kanade "Tenshi" Yui Liz Pati Death the Kid Soul Eater Maka Yamashita Midori Aono Miki / Cure Berry Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red Soma Haruto / Kamen Rider Wizard Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage Cure Hatred (Cure Love's opposite counterpart) Cure Real Amaryllis (Cure Amaryllis Mirage's opposite counterpart) Cure Tsukuyomi (Cure Amaterasu's opposite counterpart) Boo the Dog (a random dog who, when Cures say "NANI?!?!", then he says "WOOF?!?!") Items (by character) Cure Anime Lovely Pad Lovely Pen Lovely Pin Full Heart Chest Cure Blossom Mirage After being brainwashed, Cherry can't transform into this form or use any of these items. Mirage Module Mirage Baton Mirage Compact Cure Moonlight Mirage After being brainwashed, Rose can't transform into this form or use any of these items. Super Mirage Module Mirage Baton Mirage Compact Cure Forte Cure Module Forte Flute Agent Cure Mission Buster Mission Belt Morphin Bead Mission Tact Cure Love Love Baton Stardust Tiara Cure Amaryllis Mirage Sparkling Mirage Module Mirage Baton Mirage Compact Cure Magic Magic Prism Magic Shooter Cure Rainbow After being brainwashed, Ellen can't transform into this form or use any of these items. Colorful Catch Rainbow Stick Color Ball Cure Fruit Fresh Crown Fruity Sword Cure Night Star Starry Pod Secrecy Scythe Cure Amaterasu Celestial Bracelets Divine Retribution Devout Beads Tsumugari Cure Sky As for now, her item names haven't been revealed because she never appeared in reality, but in flashback. Trivia *There is a fanfiction story written by Curenatsuki for this series. Possible Episodes The episodes are still on progress. 1: Our Adventure Starts Here! We'll Fight Together! 2: The Trouble With Newcomers. Cherry and Alpha Appear! 3: Magical Miracles! Cure Magic Arrives! 4: Colorful Heroine! Cure Rainbow Arrives! 5: Juicy and Lovely! Cure Fruit Arrives! 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: The Best Pair of Friends! Ellen and Yoshi! 15: Ellen's and Yoshi's Powers Are Gone! Ellen Makes a Sacrifice. 16: The Angel's Wish. Super Amaryllis Mirage is Born! 17: My Biggest Nightmare! Ellen is Brainwashed! 18: Hang in There! Everyone's Powers Will Save You! 19: Rose, Don't Leave Me! Cherry's Lost Partner. 20: The Secret of Ellen. Coco and Her Are... 21: Night Secrets. Cure Night Star Arrives! 22: Sayonara? Ellen and Rose Are Evil Forever? 23: Boss' Wicked Plans! Ira, and Waka Join! 24: Sun~Goddess Throb! Cure Amaterasu Appears! 25: Rose's Return! Keep Her From Boss! 26: Boss's Revenge. Nothing's Going Good! 27: Myoudouin Sunny Returns! We'll Need Your Help! 28: Cherry's Deal, For Rose to Return? 29: No Good! The Pair of Ellen and Cherry is Strong! 30: Rara Finally Tells the Truth! 31: New Adventure! In Search for the Two Treasures! ?: Boss vs Cures. The Ultimate Battle. ?: Our Final Upgrade! Brightening Pretty Cure! ?: The Return of Our Friends! It's Back to Normal! Category:Fan Series Category:Kokoro Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User:Curenatsuki Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Quartet Category:Spy Pretty Cure! Category:Fight Together! Pretty Cure